


A Time for Silence

by Moonprincess202



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess202/pseuds/Moonprincess202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Crystal Tokyo through the eyes of Sailor Saturn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a single line from a Bible passage.
> 
> _“A season is set for everything, a time for every experience under heaven;_  
>  _A time for being born and a time for dying,_  
>  _A time for planting and a time for uprooting the planted;_  
>  _A time for slaying and a time for healing,_  
>  _A time for tearing down and a time for building up;_  
>  _A time for weeping and a time for laughing,_  
>  _A time for wailing and a time for dancing;_  
>  _A time for throwing stones and a time for gathering stones,_  
>  _A time for embracing and a time for shunning embraces;_  
>  _A time for seeking and a time for losing,_  
>  _A time for keeping and a time for discarding;_  
>  _A time for silence and a time for speaking;_  
>  _A time for loving and a time for hating;_  
>  _A time for war and a time for peace..”_  
>  -Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

A stiff wind blew through the city that had once been Crystal Tokyo. It whipped high up on a hill overlooking the city until it played with the dark locks of a young woman. The young woman stared down at the ruins with trouble violet eyes. Her hands clutched a glaive as silent tears rolled down her face. A violet sailor fuku clung to her body and the skirt fluttered in the wind. Sailor Saturn quietly wiped away her tears with her glove. Crying would not help her friends now. Nothing would. Below the hill lay the ruins, and just barely visible in the distance, were the shards of crystal that were all that was left of the Crystal Palace. The age of glory and peace of the sailor senshi had finally come to an end.

The senshi’s thoughts flashed back to that day when the end began a month earlier. The enemy had come out of nowhere, swiftly and suddenly. It had taken the senshi by surprise and in that first attack had killed Sailor Mercury. Within a month, Saturn was the only surviving senshi. Even the young princess and the guardian cats had been killed. There was nothing left of that time save her memories.

A boom abruptly vibrated through the air and set the ground to shaking. Saturn’s feet threatened to slide out from under her but she remained upright until the shockwave had passed. Off to her left a column of smoke now wound its way into the heavens. The enemy had appeared again it seemed. The sounds of the terror spread by the enemy reached Saturn’s ears.

Saturn now had a few options to choose from: she could go and attack the enemy which, at this point, equaled suicide; she could hide out in the wilderness and bide for more time; or she could end it all. As the distant smoke thickened, Saturn made her decision. It was a time for silence.

In the distance, the golden orb of the sun slowly began to sink beyond the horizon as day transformed into night. The irony of it touched Saturn and briefly brought a bitter smile to her face. As the sounds of the enemy grew closer, Saturn raised her Silence Glaive above her head. It was time for the soldier of silence to act. A cry of “Death Reborn Revolution” rings out over the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. Ribbons wrapped around the senshi’s form. Darkness swirls around as Saturn murmured a phrase she had spoken once before. “I am the senshi who brings the destruction necessary for rebirth.” Then the glaive dropped. The blackness overtook everything until nothing else was left. Silence followed the darkness, sweet beautiful silence. Saturn’s violet eyes closed as the power swept her away into the silence. She knew as the silence grew stronger that she would see the senshi again. Rebirth would occur and they would be together again.

The time of Crystal Tokyo had ended.  
The time of silence had begun.  
The time of rebirth would come.


End file.
